


Fixed

by 01_WishfulThinking_10



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom, mystreet
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Light Angst, Love, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, THIS IS INCREDIBLY CHEESY HEP I'M SUCH ZANA TRASH, THIS IS V CHEESY, These two are too cute for my weak heart, i shipe them to the ends of this earth and beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01_WishfulThinking_10/pseuds/01_WishfulThinking_10
Summary: Zane and Nana never had luck when it came to relationships, building a fortress of fear and worries inside of them. But maybe that fortress can be torn down by the right someone





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this half asleep and its so cheesy but i had to post it so you're welcome my lovelies :3

She'd only ever had broken relationships.

 

Dante had been dating Nicole at the same time and only wanted to be with her because she was easy prey, gullible and easy to charm.

Reese had never returned her affections fully and she never really admired him for his qualities, just his colour palette and sweet tooth that so matched her own.

Damien was a distraction. Damien was only there to make her feel special and loved and to spend nights making out with.

 

She'd had fleeting romances with other guys she could barely remember the names of over the years. She could never hold onto any of them.

 

And to top it all off, she was scared.

She was so scared they'd find out what she was really like, and not love her for it.

 

Kawaii~Chan felt cute, pretty, pink, bouncy and fun. People liked Kawaii~Chan.

 

Nana felt plainer and boring, lonely and cold. She hated Nana.

And she feared others would too.

 

She told not a single soul for over 20 years. No one would ever love Nana. So she hid behind a guise of sugar and pink.

 

Until she told him. Zane.

 

She felt safe with him. He seemed broken, like she did. Maybe he would understand.

The moment she said it she felt panic. She was so scared once more. She felt it was only a matter of time before he isolated himself from her, disgusted and ripped off at who she was.

 

Instead, barely a couple of days later, he kissed her.

 

Zane kissed her. Told her he liked her. Wanted to be with her.

And she wanted nothing more.

 

 <>

 

He'd never had a proper relationship.

 

Friendships had failed him.

Love was out of the question.

 

He turned bitter and cold and so unlikeable. Even the troublemakers rejected him.

He wanted people to understand how hard he hurt and so he took every chance to ruin them, but it only tore him open more.

 

When he impossibly befriended Aphmau, a sliver of a crush formed. But she was too far gone, too in love with Aaron.

And so he stayed with her, with them.

And others opened up to him.

But he was broken, still broken.

 

There was still hate and wariness behind the eyes of many. Whispers of distrust riddled his brain.

 

And he was scared.

He tried so hard to be better.

But he still felt the darkness there. It could come out any second and slash the ties he'd so laboriously formed.

No one would stay around him and he'd be alone again. So alone. So alone and cracked and breaking and broken. There wouldn't even be pieces to pick up.

 

So when he felt himself falling for Kawaii~Chan, he was scared.

 

What if he let the darkness out and hurt her? It would all be over.

So he held back. Aimed for friends.

When she told him of her true self, he fell the whole way. Totally and impossibly and ever so deeply in love with the beautiful Mei'fwa girl.

 

She kissed him and confessed and he knew he'd be ok.

She smiled at him

And she lit up his darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I re-watched every Zane~Chan moment in starlight yesterday and i'm dying so hard right now.
> 
> Check Out my DeviantArt: https://01wishfulthinking10.deviantart.com/  
> Bother me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/justWishful5


End file.
